


Crowns and Riches.

by lashtonspenguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, BoyxBoy, Friendship to Love, Gay, M/M, Prince Luke, Romance, Royalty, Stable Boy Ashton, arranged marraige, royal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Luke meets Stable Boy Ashton, his mother informs him that he is betrowthed to be married, he agrees at first but starts to develop an untold amount of feelings for the boy which are later returned, he is faced with the dilemma of what he is expected to do vs what his heart and soul is telling him to do. (A whole lot of fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My pleasure your highness

Luke Hemmings didn't choose the life he got, he was very grateful for everything he had however he didn't choose to be born into the royal family and to have all the expectations that are entailed with being royalty. He had so many duties and a lot of pressure, he was however always seen in a good light and many of his subjects looked up to him, young boys wanted to be just like him and the girls wanted to date him. Luke was very modest and humble about his family's wealth and importance, he treated everybody as his equals even his servants. Luke liked to hang out with some of his servants, he felt lonely in the palace all day. Luke didn't struggle to make friends, it was just hard for him with the life he had. His mother and father didn't like him hanging out with more common folk, they preferred their son to have more upper-class manerisms and friends.  
One of Luke's favourite places to be was the stables, he liked to hang out with his horse Evangeline and just sit there and think. As he made his way down to the stables in his posh black leather boots, light beige jodpurs and a light blue shirt smartly tucked in he noticed a figure in the distance, he did not recognise this as one of his staff. He immediately thought there was an intruder but didn't ring any of the alarm bells or infrom any of the staff. Luke made his way towards this figure who seemed to have a wheelbarrow with him, this confused Luke very much. As Luke got closer he realised the boy was not much older than him, however he still did not recognise the face. "Hello can I help you?" Luke asked phatically.  
The boy jumped startled. "Oh-Hello there" The boy said with a nervous bow.  
"I'm Luke, and you are?" Luke asked the boy.  
"I'-i'm the new stable hand" The boy quickly replied.  
"Oh that explains it, I wasn't informed about this" Luke stated, "But what is your name?" He continued.  
"Ashton" The stable hand answered.  
"Nice name" Luke said with a nod.  
"You may not want to ride Evangeline today, she split her hoof earlier, I contacted the farrier, and we sorted it out however it's suggested you leave it 48 hours before you ride her"Ashton explained.  
"Ahh, that's a shame but thank you anyhow" Luke replied.  
Luke sat on the fence, "So when did you start working here?" He asked.  
"A week ago, it's just a temp. summer job but it's good pay and it impresses all my friends" Ashton laughed.  
"Hmm- you'll be asking for a selfie next week as proof right?" Luke chuckled.  
Ashton laughed and lifted his wheelbarrow up.  
"I better go and feed the horses, you know you could always ride Finn, I have to take Jasper out as nobody has ridden her in a while" Ashton explained.  
"I'll come with you if you don't mind?" Luke asked.  
"Of course I don't mind, it'd be my pleasure your highness" Ashton stated.  
"You don't have to call me that" Luke chuckled.  
The boys made their way to the stable where the horses were at, Ashton in his green polo which had a crown on it and black jodpurs, and Luke in his shirt and jodpurs, Luke helped Ashton feed the horses before they went over to their individual stables and started to tack the horses up.  
Once all tacked up, which took a while as Jasper doesn't like the bit in her mouth, the boys started to ride out of the yard and a long the gardens.  
"So where do you usually live then?" Luke asked Ashton  
"I live about 300 miles away, I moved here purely for this job, my family kind of needs the money" Ashton explained, Luke didn't know what it was like to need money, he had enough of it to spare and it had been that way since he was born.  
"Ahh, do you miss them?" Luke asked  
"It's not been long but i'm sure I will over time, especially if they keep me on after summer" Ashton said.  
"Ahh, well they're always welcome for a visit" Luke smiled.  
The two boys trotted along the gardens for about an hour before the bell rang signalling lunch.  
Luke heard somebody shout and Luke knew he was late, his horse was still tacked up and he had to return him to his stables. Luke dismounted Finn and Ashton walked towards him, "I'll take Finn you go to your lunch" Ashton smiled.  
"What, no you don't have to" Luke replied  
"It's my job remember, you can't be late, it's my fault anyway. You go!" Ashton chuckled  
Luke smiled and quickly ran off, he turned back and shouted "I'll see you again right?"  
"Of course, I work here everyday" Ashton started "in fact I live just over there" He continued pointing at the staff quarters.  
Luke smiled and waved goodbye to the boy.  
As Luke entered the palace he walked through the green drawing room and up the long curling stairs, he walked along rhe halls with portaits he couldn't even remember were there. He walked along and up the stairs again until he reached the correct room he would be dining in, he leant forward and opened the door to see his mother with a disapproving scowl on her face.  
"Look at the state of you!" She exclaimed gesturing to the mud on his jodpurs.  
"I was riding Finn" He explained, his brothers were already sat down and waiting to tuck into their fancy sandwiches.  
When the housemaid placed the plates infront of the boys they all started to eat. Luke was thinking about how he had enjoyed today and how he had made a new friend. Someone his age, he was used to tlaking to the chef who was 50 so it was strange for someone his age and gender to be around.  
When Luke had finished his sandwiches he decided to return to the stables, it was a long walk from the 5th dining room but when he got there it was 2pm and Ashton was still hard at work washing and plaiting the mains of some of the horses.  
"Hello again" Luke said as he walked towards Ashton with a cheesey smile on his face.  
"Good day your majesty" Ashton smiled.  
"I told you, you don't have to call me that" Luke replied.  
"It's the rules i'm afraid" Ashton replied.  
"Well I'm asking you not to, disobeying me is also in the rules so there you go" Luke laughed.  
Ashton laughed then returned to lookign at the main of the horse he was plaiting, Luke watched in awe as his hand moved to create the most beautiful plait Luke had ever seen.  
"That's really good!" Luke stated  
"Wow, thank you very much" Ashton replied with a smile on his face, he walked towards a drain with the bucket in his hand and tipped the water down it.  
He placed the bucket on the ground near the fence and placed the sponge in it.  
"Time for me to clock off" Ashton smiled.  
"Damn it, I was enjoying talking to you" Luke said.  
Ashton laughed, "I'm always on shift you just have to ring your bell."  
"Can I ring it now?" Luke joked.  
"Don't you have any royal duties to be getting to?" Ashton chuckled.  
"Probably, but i'm wayyy too cool to do any of them" Luke replied wit a giggle.  
"Well I better go and change out of this" Ashton stated  
Luke nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow right?"  
"Of course if you want to" Ashton smiled.  
"Goodbye Luke" Ashton beamed  
"Goodbye Ashton" he replied with a smile.  
Ashton walked towards his living place, he greeted a few of the other staff including Caitlin the maid, Naomi the waitress and a few others who's names he hadn't yet learnt. He knew that not everybody was lucky enough to get to actually speak to the prince or his family and even jobs such as housekeeping often meant that they'd never be in royalty's presence. He was flattered Luke wanted to hang with him. As he entered his living area, it was more of an apartment on the ground floor, he took off his boots and shirt, he lay on his bed and he noticed that his work phone was bleeping, he immediately leant forward to clutch it.  
It was a text from an un-known number requesting his prescence at the stables, Ashton sighed and put on his shirt again.  
He made his way outside and saw Luke there with the cheesiest cheekiest grin on his face. "I just wanted to say goodbye one last time" Luke laughed.  
"Okay" Ashton chuckled, "Well i'll see you tomorrow for sure" he smiled.  
"Okay, thank you" Luke giggled, "It was lovely meeting you" He smiled.  
"You too" Ashton smiled.  
The boys parted ways and Luke returned to the palace for the evening and Ashton back to his quarters.  
"Where have you been!?" Queen Liz shouted.  
"Just at the stables mum" Luke replied.  
"Next Thursday Princess Elaina is coming from New Zealand, you two are betrowthed and will be married by next year.  
Luke's heart sunk, he knew he didn't want to marry her, he didn't know who he wanted to marry but he's always known that he didn't want to kiss glossy, sticky made up lips, he wanted to feel their stubble against his skin as he kissed someones rugged lips.  
"Okay mother" he replied.


	2. I'm sure there'll be another princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically; Luke asks Ashton for lunch, Luke meets the princess he is going to marry, Ashton confides in Luke with his most painful dilemma.

The next day Ashton returned to the stables to complete his work, He was hoping he'd run into Luke like yesterday but Luke couldn't see that happening, he was too busy thinking about this girl he had to marry, Luke couldn't even remember her name but he didn't even want to, Luke's brothers walked into the room where Luke was sat thinking.   
"What's wrong with you?" Ben, the oldest of the boys asked.   
"I don't want to marry somebody who I don't know, as cliché as it sounds, I want to marry for true love" Luke admitted.   
Jack then put is arm on Luke's shoulder and looked down at him, "Unfortunately that's not the life we have, we have to do stuff for the people rather than our selves" Jack stated  
"But that's just lying to the people? Plus uniting the kingdoms only brings money to us as a family not the actual people, we already have more than enough" Luke concluded.   
Jack nodded and Ben agreed. Luke sighed and looked out the window into the front gardens, where the gardener and maid were discussing whether to plant a mix of lavender and pansies or sunflowers and Luke wondered what life would be like if he wasn't royalty. He always wondered this but now he longed for it, he longed to fall in love truley and marry them. He didn't want to marry some rich royal girl for the sake of it. He didn't even want to marry a girl, of course nobody knew this. Luke kept it a secret as he knew people would look at him differently, he didn't want to bring shame to the country.   
Liz walked into the room where the three boys sat, "Elaina is visiting at 3pm sharp, I expect you to be smartly dressed and very nice to her" she said looking at Luke. Luke smiled even though it wasn't a genuine smile, "Of course" he replied. As his mother left the room he glanced out of the window once more and his thoughts turned to Ashton.   
Ashton was with Florence, one of the horses. He was washing her before he went for his break, she was of grey colour with a white main and a really bonnie horse Ashton thought. Once washed he scraped her hooves and tied her to the fence with a quick release knot, he placed her bucket of food infront of her and left her to eat her lunch.   
Ashton checked all of the horses stables before deciding to take a quick stroll around the gardens, he walked along the cobbled path and admired the fresh new flowers which had blossomed in the spring, he saw the gardener planting new bulbs and saw the catering team bring in a whole batch of ingrediants, Ashton smiled as the sun hit his tanned skin, he smelt the fresh air and just walked along the path. He headed towards the room where the staff can get their lunch, he looked into the palace and spotted Luke looking out of the window, Ashton immediately smiled and waved and Luke returned the gesture, he motioned to Ashton to wait one second and Luke then got up and ran down the palace stairs and out of the main door, he walked quickly towards Ashton who had an uncontrolable smile on his face. "Hello" Ashton giggled.  
"Hi" Luke beamed "Where are you heading?" he continued.  
"Just for lunch" Ashton replied with the biggest smile on his face.  
"Hmm, I'm also quite peckish, do you want to join me for lunch?" Luke asked with a chuckle.  
It didn't even take 2 seconds for the boy to think of an answer, "Of course" he smiled.  
Luke laughed, "So what do you fancy?" He asked Ashton.  
"I really don't mind, i'm so hungry I could eat anything" He replied.  
"Does Muscle's and prawn linguine sound good?" Luke questioned.  
"Yes, it sounds amazing" Ashton replied grinning.   
Luke welcomed Ashton into the palace building, Ashton gazed mesmorised by it's beauty, Luke walked up the 1st staircase in the green drawing room and it led onto a cute dining area, the chef had prepared their dish fresh, Luke notified the waitress that they were there and the waitress served the dish to them.   
"This taste amazing"Ashton told Luke as he tucked into his second bite of pasta.  
"I'm glad you like it" Luke smiled, he wrapped his pasta around his fork elegantly and Ashton watched him as he did so.   
"what?" Luke chuckled, noticing Ashton's staring.  
"Nothing" Ashton giggled as he continued to eat.  
Both boys chatted among themselves and their friendship grew even stronger, Luke liked having someone to hang out with and so did Ashton.   
Luke noticed the time, "I'm so sorry, it's been lovely but I really must go, i'll stop by your place about 8pm if that's okay?" Luke asked.  
"That's honestly fine and of course you can" Ashton smiled.  
"I have to go and meet this girl I have to marry, I don't even want to marry her it's honestly beyond ridiculous" Luke explained.  
"You never know, she could be really pretty" Ashton said kindly to him, "You may end up liking her in the end and you'll get your happily ever after" Ashton commented  
"hmm-maybe" Luke replied un-enthusiastically.   
"I better go and put Francessca in the paddock anyway" Ashton beamed, saying goodbye to Luke.   
Ashton left the room and left the palace returning to his stable, and Luke made his way to the room where he'd greet his future wife Elaina, what kind of princess name was that anyway Luke thought.   
As Luke entered the room he saw his mother sat there nervously, he also noticed his brothers who were extremely calm.   
"Luke! I hope you are going to be sweet and charming to the girl" Liz exclaimed, Luke sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Mother, I will be nothing less" He spoke.   
As 3pm hit Luke heard the main doors open, he felt sadness in his heart and mind. He didn't want to be in this situation at all.   
One of the housemaid's opened the door and a brunette girl in a posh gown walked in accompanied by a male and female in a nice dress and a suit.   
"Hello" Liz enthusiastically said trying to be as welcoming as she could possibly be.   
"Hi" Elaina replied with quite an abrupt tone.   
Liz nudged Luke who stepped forward to greet the girl.   
"I'm Luke Hemmings of Australia" he said kindly.  
"I know who you are" she replied coldly, "my names Elaina" she continued.  
Luke didn't know where to look, "Nice to meet you" he replied.  
Liz asked the young girl if she'd like to sit down, she swiftly accepted and they all sat around the table. Liz signalled to Luke that he should try and make conversation with Elaina. 

Ashton was thinking about Luke, thinking about how much of a beautiful human he was and how he was lucky to have him as a spontaneous friend. He was also thinking about what Luke had said about the girl he was supposed to be marrying, and then he thought of his own future, and his future with his current girlfriend Meghan. He didn't know how they could continue a relationship if he continued working at the palace which Luke had hinted Ashton would be able to. He didn't know if he even loved Meghan, well yeah he loved her but he wasn't in love with her. If he was in love with her he wouldn't be so sure he wanted to stay at the palace and work there for his future away from his girlfriend, surely she would draw him back and he'd choose her over anything.

As time drew on Luke started to not only dislike but detest Elaina, she was arrogant, pompus and everything he despised in a person, he had no idea how he could even spend 2 seconds with her let alone marry her and be stuck in her company for the rest of his life. When the meeting with the princess was over Luke decided to go and spend some time with Ashton, he made his way down the golden stairs and accross the cobbled path, towards the 'servant quarters' where Ashton's apartment thing was. He knocked on the door and awaited to see Ashton. When Ashton opened the door his eyes lit up, Ashton had red sore eyes and Luke could tell he'd been crying.   
Ashton stepped aside and let Luke enter his room, Luke stood in and gazed at Ashton.   
"What's wrong?" Luke asked worried  
"It's nothing" Ashton said a tear escaping his eye  
Ashton sat on his bed and Luke sat down next to him, he put his hand around Ashton and rubbed his arm, he pulled him closer and allowed Ashton to cry onto his shirt.  
"Tell me what's wrong in your own time okay?" Luke said to Ashton who had just let all his emotions out.   
After a solid 2 minutes of crying Ashton lifted his head from Luke's chest, he started to murmur something about his sister.  
"M-my sist-er is real-really ill and my mum can't afford for her to have the opperation she needs to survive, i'm going to have to take a week off to go and spend her last moments with her" Ashton blubbed.   
"Wow, hold on- how old is your sister?" Luke asked, pulling Ashton closer and tighter into his side.  
"14" Ashton replied with a tear trickling down his cheek  
"That's no age, i'm paying for this opperation Ash, she's not going to die because of someones money misfortunes" Luke decided  
"Luke you honestly don't have to" Ashton spoke softly  
"I want to" Luke replied pulling him even closer  
Ashton smiled, "Really? I can't believe this"   
Luke wanted to kiss Ashton really badly at that moment, he knew he couldn't but there was no denying his urge to place his hand on the boys cheek and press their lips together.   
"I have more money than i'm ever going to need, get her in that theatre as soon as possible" Luke said to Ashton who couldn't honestly believe it.   
Ashton rang his mother and told her the news, and Luke got out his phone and dialed some important number to inform them what was going on, it was decided Lauren would have the opperation at the palace as the medical care there is excellent.   
"So how was the meeting with the Princess?" Ashton asked intrigued.   
"Awful" Luke chuckled "I'm not joking, she was honestly a dreadful human and there is no way i'm marrying her" Luke explained  
Ashton smiled and giggled, Luke looked at him and thought about how beautiful he was, and how his facial features were perfection.   
"I'm sure there's got to be another princess who's less 'awful'" Ashton commented, Luke nodded "hopefully" he replied with a slight laugh.  
Luke noticed the time and told Ashton he had to go, Ashton understood and thanked Luke for coming to visit him and of course for organising the whole opperation for Lauren, Luke smiled and said it was no bother. As Luke walked away he regretted not kissing Ashton, but he couldn't kiss him at his most vunerable moment, and Luke knew he didn't know Ashton well enough for anything serious to occur, he didn't even know his sexual orientation, but he couldn't deny his attraction towards the stable boy. He knew he couldn't be with the stable boy as he is a prince who needs a princess but he really wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this so far! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next update could be between tomorrow and Monday so please if you haven't bookmark this fic if you want to follow! If you don't then i'm so sorry you're not enjoying it:[ As per please please please leave any suggestions, idea's, constructive critism's and compliments:] Kudo's are always appreciated so so so much! Thanks again for reading this chapter:]


	3. I wish I could be with you Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren get's her operation, Luke and Ashton share their first kiss, Luke meets Ashton's family.

After a week of meeting up with Ashton at the stables, and having his life mapped out for him by his mother, Luke was finally able to meet Lauren and she was finally able to have her operation, Ashton was extremely grateful to Luke and wanted to give him something back, but Luke didn't want anything in return, he just wanted to help the boy he grew so fond of. When Lauren arrived at the palace gates she was escorted in, they pushed her chair towards the room where Ashton and look waited for her, she was joined by Ashton's mother who walked alongside her the whole way, Ashton stood up excited to see his family who he felt he hadn't seen in forever, Luke glanced at the boy who seemed to pleased, this warmed his heart and made him smile.   
When the doors opened Anne walked into the room to see Ashton who immediately ran forward to greet her, this made Luke smile. Anne hugged her son then looked at Luke and bowed, "It's my pleasure to meet you your majesty" She said with a bow. Luke chuckled, "there's no need to call me that ma'am" he replied  
Lauren could barely speak but she smiled at Luke, she was breathless and relied on an oxygen tank to survive. Ashton walked over to her and put his arms around her carefully.   
"Thank you so much Luke" Ashton said grinning at the boy.  
"Ashton it's honestly nothing okay" He replied with a sweet smile.  
After about half an hour of waiting the palace nurse came to collect Lauren and Anne went with her into theatre just to hold her hand as they put anasthetic in her. Ashton knew there was a chance she wouldn't wake up but without the operation there was no hope in her surviving even another month.   
"She'll be around 8 hours there" Luke informed Ashton who nodded.   
"Thank you again Luke, I better get to work" Ashton said.  
"You're not working today Ashton, it's such a stressful day so just relax okay" Luke commanded, Ashton nodded and mouthed Thank you.   
"So what are your plans?" Ashton asked Luke.  
"I have to sort out the wedding with Elaina" Luke sighed, Ashton raised an eyebrow  
"Already?"   
"Yes, mother wants it to be done as soon as possible" Luke huffed.  
Ashton felt an ounce of sadness hit him, "I'm going to go and get some booze, care to join me?" Luke asked  
Ashton nodded, he needed it right now and Luke also felt as if he needed an escape.   
The boys walked into the kitchen where the staff were, one of the girls waved at Ashton and he smiled back. Luke picked up on this and realised Ashton must of been a very sociable person, as Luke walked towards the fridge one of the chef's asked him what he was getting.  
"Just some alcohol" he replied, the chef rolled her eyes as she knew Luke's mother wouldn't want him drinking however Luke had more power than the staff so there was nothing she could do. As Luke picked up the bottles he decided to take Ashton up to his room which was massive. As Ashton walked in his jaw dropped, it wasn't posh or classy but it was lovely, there was a black leather bed with black furniture, off-white walls with blue fairy lights around the room, a cork board with notes pinned to it and a big black and white painting of a landscape Ashton didn't recognise.   
"Woah, nice room!" Ashton commented, Luke smiled as he pulled the top off of a beer bottle, he offered it to Ashton and he nodded and took a sip.   
"Thank you" Ashton said with a smile.  
"No worries" Luke giggled taking a big sip.   
"So what are you going to wear to this wedding then?" Ashton asked.   
"I don't know what to do Ashton, I don't want to marry her I really don't" He admitted, taking another sip.   
"I know you don't Luke, I know" Ashton said placing his hand on Luke's arm.   
Luke looked into his eyes, he saw Ashton staring back.  
His eyes twinkled like the stars, he thought of how beautiful Ashton was and this made him gulp.   
"I'm sorry" Ashton said, removing his hand noting Luke's really obvious gulp. Luke shook his head-  
"No-no Ashton it's fine" he smiled.  
"How are you doing?" Luke asked, placing his hand on Ashton's shoulder, Ashton then looked down at the ground.  
"In all honesty i'm really worried Luke"   
"Why?" Luke replied  
"What if Lauren doesn't come out of this alive" A tear escaped Ashton's eye.   
Luke placed his thumb on Ashton's face and wiped the tear away.  
"Ashton i'm sure that won't happen" he said softly, his hand still on Ashton's cheek.   
Ashton smiled slightly, looking up into Luke's eyes. There was so much tension surrounding the boys, and Luke wanted to kiss Ashton so badly, so that's what he decided to do.   
He leant forward and placed his lips on to Ashton's, Ashton kissed him back slowly. Ashton shut his eyes and placed his hands around Luke's cheeks.   
When Luke pulled away Ashton giggled.  
"I just got kissed by a real life prince" He chuckled  
Luke laughed, "I really like you Ash, but you can't tell anyone about the kiss okay"   
"Okay" Ashton replied.  
"I'm so sorry" Luke said.  
"Don't be" Ashton replied placing his arm around Luke and pulling him close.  
"I wish I could be with you Luke" Ashton muttered.  
"You can be, but we just won't tell anybody" Luke suggested.   
Ashton smiled, Luke then entwined his finger's with Ashton's.   
"But what about the wedding?" Ashton questioned.  
"There's no way that's going to happen" Luke answered, placing a tender kiss on Ashton's cheek.  
Ashton smiled. "We might want to not hang here though, the maids and staff always come in here, and so does my mother" Luke commented.  
"We could hang in the stables as gross as it sounds" Ashton laughed.   
"Good idea" Luke said kissing his nose.  
Luke's phone rang, it was his mother.   
"I must go" Luke told Ashton.   
"Okay, I'll see you around yeah?" Ashton asked  
"Of course!" Luke replied giving Ashton one last peck before standing up.   
"I'll be in my room if you need me" Ashton grinned, Luke smiled back and both the boys left Luke's room.   
Ashton made his way back to his apartment noticing how the gardener had decided on the sunflowers, this made Ashton smile as he remembered one time Luke talking about how much he loved Sunflowers. He decided he was going to ask the gardener if he had a spare sunflower he could hand to Luke. As he approached the gardener he remembered he couldn't let on the romantic interest between the two boys so he asked if he could have one to thank Luke for the operation for his sister, the gardener agreed and cut one of the sunflowers and handed it to Ashton, he smiled and thanked the gardener who then returned to trimming one of the hedges. Ashton then carried on his way back to the apartment, he opened his door and walked in, closing it behind him he then decided to put the sunflower into a vase with water so it wouldn't die straight away. He then decided he was going to break up with his girlfriend, he had made his decision before the thing between him and Luke blossomed but this had deffinately confirmed it for him. He found his phone and started to call her, she picked up and answered with an extremely happy tone, this made it hard for Ashton as he didn't want to hurt her.  
"Hi Meg" Ashton said with a sad, disheartened tone.  
"What's wrong?" She replied nervously.  
"I can't be in this relationship anymore Meghan, I'm really sorry. You're a great and wonderful girl but I don't feel in love with you" He spoke.  
There was absolute silence.   
"Meg?"   
"Is there somebody else?" She asked, her voice shaking  
"No" Ashton lied.   
"Okay, fine" Meghan said, Ashton could practically hear the tears.  
"I'm so sorry" he said before she hung up the phone.  
He didn't realise how awful he'd feel and he hated feeling as if he'd let someone down but he had.   
But he knew he really liked Luke. It was too soon to use the L word yet but he felt as if it was going to happen, day by day he was falling in love with the prince who felt the exact same way back. 

About 2 hours later Lauren came out of the operation theatre with a new set of perfectly working lungs. Luke and Ashton met in the blue reception room and waited to greet Lauren, Ashton's little brother Harry was there who was extremely interested in Luke's life. This made Luke chuckle as Harry desperately wanted to be royalty, Luke knew it wasn't all it cracked up to be as if he wasn't royal he'd be able to be in a relationship with Ashton and plan a future with him, but instead he had the worry of his future wife from hell and the pressure of the kingdom. Harry, only being young, noticed the way Ashton looked at Luke, he didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't how friends look at eachother.   
As Lauren came out of the operation room in her wheelchair she was extremely delerious from all the medication however she didn't need an oxygen tank to breathe anymore. Ashton ran over and hugged her, a tear of joy and pure relief escaping his eye. Harry also ran over and joined the hug, Luke watched them and smiled. Ashton's mother walked over to Luke and thanked him, she gave him a hug and Luke grinned.  
"Your son's an amazing boy" Luke told her.  
"I know he is" she smiled  
"I can tell he's really fond of you" she told him.  
Luke grinned at this and looked down.  
"Oh you are-" Anne started realising what was going on.   
"You can't tell anyone, it's really important that nobody knows, I have a lot of responsabilities and pressue, and marrying a princess is one of them" Luke said nervously  
"Of course, I understand" Anne replied with a slight smile.  
"Thank you" Luke said.   
Ashton walked over to the pair and smiled at them.   
"I must go, Elaina's coming over for the press release of my new girlfriend" Luke sighed as he waved goodbye to them and left the room.  
"You'll be okay" Anne said.   
"What do you mean?" Ashton asked, confused.  
"I know about you two" She replied with a laugh.  
"Wha-what how did you know i'm gay?" Ashton asked.  
"Harry could even tell something's up between you two, he doesn't know what don't worry, but the way you two look at eachother. It's so obvious" She replied.  
"Mum, I don't know what to do, I really like him- but we can't be together" Ashton admitted.  
"Did he say that?" Anne asked him.  
"No, he thinks we can" Ashton replied.  
"Then you most probably can be Ashton, just have faith and take everyday as it comes okay" She said before placing a kiss on her son's cheek. 

Luke was having the worst time taking pictures with Elaina, they had to put their arms round eachother, and kiss eachothers cheek, and Luke just wished it was Ashton, he longed to tell everybody about Ashton. Even though they weren't officially in a relationship yet Luke still wanted to scream and shout about how much he liked the boy.   
Elaina was being horrendous as usually, demanding things and being just difficult. Luke rolled his eyes and just tried to put up with it. 

Ashton decided he'd give the flower to Luke the next time they'd meet which he hoped was soon, he was enjoying spending time with his family but he wished Luke was there instead of with Elaina, and Luke wished the same. But the boys knew they'd meet the next day, so they could just spend time together, and Ashton couldn't wait to give Luke the flower, just a small token of his affection for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! will hopefully update tomorrow; kudo's mean the world; comments (improvements, constructive critiscm, compliments and idea's) are always appreciated. Thank you again for reading so far! hope you're liking it!


	4. you-you're getting married, and I don't know how to deal with it Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaina moves in, Ashton breaks down but Luke soon fixes him.

The next time Ashton and Luke met was when Luke went to the stables, He told his mother he was going to go and ride Felix, which wasn't a complete lie. He was going to go to the stables but not just to see Felix, to see Ashton who was waiting there eagerly with the Sunflower he got for Luke.  
As Luke approached the stables he felt butterflies in his stomach, he walked along the stoney path and approached the wooden gate which led onto the path where the horses could be tied to the fence. Ashton was at the end of this path, stood smiling gingerly watching the prince walk down the path. Luke noticed the sunflower in Ashton's hand and immediately chuckled to himself, he smiled at Ashton who stepped forward and handed him the flower, Luke leant forward and whispered "Thank you love" before looking around and then kissing Ashton on the cheek.   
Ashton giggled and bit down lightly on his tongue which Luke thought was adorable, Luke grasped his hand and pulled him into one of the empty stables.   
"Nobody comes in here right?" Luke asked.   
"Only ever me or you" Ashton whispered.   
"Great" Luke whispered, pulling Ashton into him and pressing their lips together, Ashton placed his fingers on the taller boys jaw as Luke pulled him even closer.   
When the boys pulled away Ashton smiled and Luke entwined their fingers.   
Luke sat down and pulled Ashton down with him, Ashton sat inbetween Luke's legs and laid his head back on Luke's shoulder.  
"I love spending time with you Lukey" Ashton whispered, Luke then ran his fingers along Ashton's side.   
"I love spending time with you too Ash" He spoke softly placing a kiss on Ashton's cheek, he immediately smiled.   
"Lukey what do you think will happen to us?" Ashton asked  
"What do you mean?" Luke replied.  
"Like in the future, will we hide forever?" Ashton asked.  
"Deffinately not, don't worry about that okay" Luke replied.  
"Okay" Ashton said.  
Luke's press release had been launched and the news of the Prince's new 'girlfriend' had already spread around the country, in the article it stated that the couple had been together for about a year but kept it a secret, this meant that Luke would be able to propose to the girl in the upcoming week and that scared Luke, it was all too fast. Luke wanted to slow it all down and think for a second, he wanted to stop this nonsense and be with Ashton. He didn't know what to do about it and he didn't know what to tell his mother, she expected so much from him and Luke tried so hard to deliver, but he didn't think he could marry Elaina. Not just because he detested her but he couldn't do that to Ashton.  
Luke heard footsteps and realised it must of been somebody looking for him. He jumped up and Ashton followed, Luke panicked and quickly snuck out of the stable and approached a horse, he started to stroke it and the girl turned around. It was Elaina.  
"Where have you been!?" she snarled.   
"Why are you even here?" Luke sighed.  
"Well someone obviously hasn't been paying much attention! I moved in here ugh, can't believe I have to marry such a div" She growled.  
Luke rolled his eyes.  
He didn't know what to do, he felt trapped in this situation and he knew how hurt Ashton was going to be when he found out.   
"What do you want Elaina?" Luke asked her, she sighed really loudly and pulled out her phone.  
"Elaina?" Luke asked again.  
"Hold on!" She snapped.  
"Eleanor is coming over, she's going to be having lunch with us, go and get ready" She said bitterly.  
Since when did she get to move in and order Luke about, this was his palace and this was his country.   
"I'm just going to say goodbye to Ashton" Luke insisted, she rolled her eyes once more and Luke was pretty sure that's all she ever did.   
Luke walked into the stable where Ashton sat on the floor crying into his lap. Luke immediately felt bad and ran towards the boy placing his arm around him.   
"What's wrong Ash?" Luke asked.  
"Her- everything" He replied, his voice shaking.   
"I don't know it's just- you-you're getting married, and I don't know how to deal with it Luke!" His voice sounded angry and hurt. Luke wanted to cry with him, he also wanted to pick Ashton up and run away with him.   
"Luke!" He heard her shout.   
Ashton looked up at Luke who really didn't know what to do.   
"Elaina, i'm not coming to this lunch thing okay, you should of checked with me first- I'm busy!" Luke informed her with a serious tone.  
Ashton smiled looking at him fondly.  
"Busy doing what?" She questioned.   
"Me and Ashton are taking some of the horses out for a ride and they need putting in the paddock accross town. Ashton can't do it alone" Luke answered.   
"Don't be silly!" She mocked.   
"I'm sure Ashton the STABLE BOY can handle the horses alone" She chuckled.  
"I'm sure he's used to being alone" she laughed at her own nasty comment before starting to walk towards the gate.  
"Come on Luke?" She said in a question tone.   
"No. I'm helping Ashton- run off with your lunch with pampered brats like you and quit being nasty to everybody around you- I've had enough of it Elaina, you're rude, sarcastic and basically a complete bitch, and you know what? i'm not putting up with it, and nor is this kingdom. Now I suprisingly don't have to agree to this marraige, as we all know it's more for your family as they are in a financial state and my mother wants to help. But I have no feelings towards your family and I honestly am not bothered either way, so knock it off." he insisted. She was taken aback by this comment and immediately stormed off. Luke knew she was on her way to complain to Liz but he honestly didn't care anymore.   
"Luke" Ashton said with a smile on his face.  
"Ash" he replied looking into the boys eyes.  
"Join me for lunch? Luke asked.  
"How about we do Lunch in my room, i'll go and get us a pizza- I know it's not fancy food your used to but we can cuddle and just chill out, plus nobody will look for you there" Ashton suggested.  
Luke smiled, "Sounds perfect"   
"Good" Ashton said leaning forward and kissing Luke softly on the lips.  
"I'll go and get the pizza now then, meet me in my room in 20 minutes?" Ashton said.  
"Great" Luke said with a smile, He pecked Ashton gently on the lips, feeling his stubble against his skin, he felt his rough lips against his own and he felt complete.  
Ashton then walked out of the stables and made his way to the entrance of the palace where he saw a lot of tourists taking pictures. They screamed when they saw him as if they thought he was a member of the royal family and this made him chuckle.   
As he left through the main gates a few of the public asked him who he was. "Just the stable boy" he informed them with a smile.   
"Have you met Prince Luke?" One teenage girl asked.  
"Yes" He replied with a subtle smirk.  
"Is he as perfect in real life" The girl asked him.  
Ashton chuckled and brushed off the question, he started making his way towards the pizza shop.   
When he got there he ordered a BBQ chicken pizza and a Pepperoni pizza, him and Luke decided to do half and half.   
When the pizza was ready Ashton whisked it swiftly back to the palace trying to avoid all the tourists outside questioning him on why he was going in with a pizza. When he made it passed security he walked up to his room where he saw Luke waiting outside.  
"You got them?" Luke asked with a smile on his face  
"Yep" Ashton replied with a grin before unlocking his door.  
The boys stepped in and Ashton offered Luke a seat on his bed to which Luke accepted.  
Ashton got 2 plates out of the cupboard in his kitchen and brought them through a long with the 2 pizza boxes. He placed them both on his bed and handed a plate to Luke, He then turned his TV on and chose a film the boys decided on The Fault In Our Stars even though Ashton knew he'd end up blubbing like a baby, when the film started Ashton took his first bite of pizza and glanced at Luke admiring the way the boy ate, Ashton thought he was perfect.   
By the time Hazel had arrived in Amsterdam the boys had finished their pizza and were cuddling into eachother. Luke couldn't stop grinning and he couldn't believe how good Ashton smelt. Luke decided to kiss Ashton, Ashton kissed back and it was their first passionate kiss.  
Luke could taste the pepperoni on Ashton's lips and Ashton deepend the kiss.   
Ashton placed his hands around Luke's waist, Luke then lifted Ashton's shirt up above his head.   
Luke started to kiss Ashton's neck gently, a moan escaped Ashton's lips.   
Luke continued sucking on Ashton's neck.   
Ashton then unbuttoned Luke's shirt and Luke was already too busy placing kisses down Ashton's chest.

That was the night Prince Luke Hemmings made love with Ashton, and he thought it was great. 

"Can you sleep here?" Ashton mumbled sleepily.   
"My mum would wonder where I was" Luke replied kissing the tip of Ashton's nose.  
"Hey Ash?" Luke said.  
"Luke" he replied.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Luke asked  
"Of course" Ashton replied smiling.  
Luke pecked Ashton on the lips and decided to stay there that night, he text his mother telling her he was sleeping in one of the guest rooms as he saw a massive spider in his own and she knows how much he hates spiders.  
Luke fell asleep, arm around Ashton's shoulder laying on his side with his face in the crook of Ashton's neck. And as Luke slept Ashton looked down at his now boyfriend with admiration, Luke looked like an angel while he was sleeping and this made Ashton smile, he didn't care if nobody knew about him and Luke and if Ashton couldn't even tell his closest friends, all that mattered to him was that Luke wanted to be with him. And he wanted to be with Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! as always kudo's and comments are really really appreciated. May not be able to update tomorrow but fingers crossed I will. I don't know how many chapters this will be, I'm going to keep writing until i'm completely out of idea's. I hope you're enjoying anyway& thank you for reading!


	5. No Luke, i'm not being someone's secret forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton can't handle it and breaks down causing Luke to break down.

A Few days later Luke and Ashton sat cuddled up in the stables, Ashton told Luke he needded to tell him something and this was the only time the boys could spend time together.  
Ashton was leaning into Luke and gripping him as if it was the last time he was ever going to see him, the situation wasn't far off though.  
"Luke, I need to tell you something" Ashton sighed.  
"Yes Ash?" Luke replied, Ashton looked as if he was about to well up and this really worried Luke.   
"Luke, my family are moving to England since Lauren is now legable to travel and they've always wanted to go there, They want me to come with them" Ashton spoke slowly, a tear running down his face.   
Luke didn't know what to say, crushed was an understatement.  
"And-an yo-you're going with them?" Luke stuttered nearly breaking into a cry.   
"I'm going to have to, I don't have enough money or anywhere to live here Luke, this job won't last forever and after the Summer i'll be back with my family" Ashton explained, tears streaming down his face.  
Luke gripped Ashton tight and pulled him close to him, he wrapped his arm around him and held him to his chest.  
Ashton cried into Luke's chest and Luke sobbed into Ashton's hair.  
"I'm going to miss you so much" Luke mumbled.  
"Please never forget me" Ashton said.  
"Ashton, don't be silly" Luke sobbed, placing his hands on Ashton's cheeks.  
Ashton was crying by this point,and he could barely speak.  
"Ashton Irwin I love you" Luke said, leaning forward to place a sweet chaste kiss on the boys lips.   
Ashton smiled, "I love you too Luke" he spoke softly.  
Luke grinned at this, he grasped Ashton's hand.   
"Ashton, I want to be with you forever" Luke admitted.  
"Ditto Luke" Ashton replied with a sigh.  
"How about you permanantly live with me here?" Luke suggested  
Ashton laughed as if he thought Luke was joking.  
"I'm being serious Ash, I can't marry Elaina, I can't live a lie much longer. Yeah it will take time and we may have to hide for a bit longer but there's no way i'm going to let you leave if you don't even want to" Luke stated.  
Ashton smiled, "Are you serious?"   
"Yes, Of course I am Luke" He beamed  
"But Luke, you know you're engaged right" Ashton remembered.  
Luke didn't know how to reply, and he didn't know what to do. He knew he had to marry her, even if it meant seeing Ashton at the same time, he knew it wasn't wrong as there was no love with Elaina and even she knew that, it was all just a lie and an act.  
"I can still see you Ash, even if I am married to her" Luke stated.  
"No Luke, i'm not being someone's secret forever, I love you so much Luke, you really don't understand how much, however I can't be somebody's side hoe forever" Ashton refused.  
"Ashton, please don't leave" Luke begged him.   
Luke wanted to cry, he just wanted out.  
"Luke i'm sorry" Ashton stuttered.   
Luke broke down, if he wasn't broken before he was now.  
He stormed out in tears leaving Ashton alone in the stables. He passed all of his staff whom looked at him with a concerened expression, he shrugged them all off and carried on running to his bedroom.   
Luke opened the door and jumped on his bed, completely breaking down. He heard Elaina next door.   
She stood up and headed towards his door, Luke really wasn't in the mood and it was not the right time to bother him.  
"What is wrong with you?" Elaina asked, a girl named Eleanor stood beside her.   
"Just leave me alone please" Luke said, Elaina rolled her eyes and walked off however Eleanor decided to step into Luke's room.  
"Your highness, are you okay?" She asked, walking towards him.  
"No" Luke stuttered before crying even more.   
"Has somebody broken your heart?" Eleanor asked, "It sure appears that way"   
Luke didn't reply.  
"Luke, I thought you was with Elaina, what's going on?" She asked.  
Luke hardly knew the girl, why was she all up in his business.   
Luke sighed, "Luke? You can tell me okay. I won't tell Elaina I promise"   
She seemed sincere and Luke considered it, he wanted to say it out loud.   
"I'm in love with somebody, but they're moving away" Luke admitted, hearing it made him sob more.   
"Luke" Eleanor said placing her hand on his forearm.  
"It'll be okay, who is this person?" She asked.   
Luke didn't want to admit it, but he knew he had to, and he was so desperate and sad that he'd end up letting it slip anyway.  
"Ashton" Luke admitted.  
Eleanor was shocked but not as shocked as Luke had expected her to be.  
"The stable boy?" Eleanor asked.  
"Yes" Luke answered.  
"We can't be together, it would disgrace the country and i'm expected to marry royalty" Luke said.   
"Luke, it won't disgrace the country, if you love Ashton then you love Ashton. You can't live your life for everybody else, you only have one life remember. Do what makes you happy okay Luke" Eleanor replied sweetly.  
"Thank you Eleanor" Luke said with a short-lived smile.  
"Don't thank me, it's no bother. Go and speak to Ashton. he's probably breaking just as much as you are" She reminded him to which he nodded and immediately put on a jacket and ran down a few flights of stairs and accross the corridors till he got to the main enterance, he then had to decide where he'd look, he figured Ashton would of left the stable by now. He decided to check his room first, he passed the sunflowers which made him want to cry, however he knew that he wanted to be with Ashton forever.   
As he approached Ashton's door he heard music blaring, it was 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.  
Luke knocked on the door 

~I can be your hero baby~

Ashton opened the door with tear's down his cheeks.

~I will kiss away the pain~ 

Luke grabbed Ashton's t-shirt and pushed him backwards until he was against the wall, he locked their lips together cupped his cheeks, Ashton passionately kissing back.

~I will stand by you forever~ 

Ashton grabbed Luke's hips and pulled him extremely close, Luke throwing his arms around Ashton's waist and hugging it tight.

~You can take, my breathe away~ 

"I love you Ashton, there's no way on this earth i'm going to marry Elaina, I can't lose you Ashton- I can't. We will sort this, you're the one i'm going to be with- that's if you'll have me?" Luke stated.  
"I love you too Luke, and of course i'll have you" Ashton replied with a grin on his face.  
Luke smiled and pecked the boy on the lips.  
"Ashton, i'm not going to say this is going to be easy, but i'm sure it'll be worth it" Luke said, Ashton nodded.   
"Of course it'll be worth it, i'm going to tell my family i'm staying here. They won't take it well but you're the one I want to be with, not them" Ashton stated.  
"If you want to go Ash, i'm not stopping you" Luke said.  
"I don't want to Luke, I never did. I like being here. With you"   
Luke smiled, he knew he had a lot to sort through but he now knew Ashton wasn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short! I hope you enjoyed it anyhow!! Kudo's,comments and bookmarks are always appreciated! Thanks so much for reading:]


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not doing this" Luke confessed to his mother who looked at him enraged.   
"You're not doing what?" She said dismayed, Luke looked at her, he felt anxious.  
"You know what" He replied, looking down at the floor.  
"Why Luke?" She resentfully spoke.  
Luke looked at the door and started to walk away before his mother screamed, this startled him and a tear escaped his eye.  
"I-I'm already in love with someone" Luke admitted.  
"Is she a princess?" His mother scoffed.  
"N-no" Luke said disheartendly.  
"Luke you MUST marry a princess" She insisted, Luke looked at her welling up.  
"Why must I? Why can't I marry who I choose it's my life after all" He replied  
Liz glared at him.  
"The wedding is tomorrow and you will be there, or else you can forget about being in this family" Liz spoke coldly.  
Luke walked away holding back the tears, he slammed the door shut and walked out of the palace and into the stable area where he saw Ashton lifting bails of hay.  
"Luke?" Ashton said alarmed, he could tell something was wrong.  
Luke fell to his knees and broke into tears.  
"Hey" Ashton said sweetly, crouching down and placing one arm around the Prince  
"Tell me in your own time baby" he said before kissing Luke's head.  
Luke snuggled closer into Ashton before murmering something that Ashton didn't catch.  
Ashton lifted Luke's chin with his hand and looked into his eyes, "It'll be alright" he said sweetly.  
"Can we go to yours?" Luke mumbled.  
"Of course" Ashton said with a smile, he helped Luke up and then lead him to the staff quarters.  
Ashton unlocked the door and held it open for Luke to go in first.  
"So what's wrong" Ashton said, sitting down next to Luke on his bed.  
Luke's elbows were on his knees and head in his hands.  
"My mu-mum said if I don't marry the princess then I have to leave the family" Luke admitted.  
Ashton sighed and placed his arm around Luke and pulled him into his side.  
"Luke, I understand" Ashton spoke softly.  
There was a rather harsh knock on the door, Ashton quickly stood up and opened it to see an enraged princess.  
"I knew he'd be here, so what is he now a fag? Is this why he won't marry me? Fucking queer" Elaina spat.  
"He's not" Ashton interrupted "A fag" he continued.  
"And he is marrying you" he finished before walking out of the door and leaving the two.  
"Luke?" Elaina coughed.  
"Yeah what he said" Luke murmed before walking after Ashton leaving Elaina alone.  
Luke caught up with Ashton.  
"Ash, why did you do that?" Luke asked.  
"You deserve to be happy Luke, and even if we have to keep us a secret, if that's what it takes then it's fine" Ashton replied.  
"The weddings tomorrow" Luke gulped.  
Ashton took a deep breath and looked straight past Luke.  
"What a lucky girl hey" He joked.  
"You'll never lose me Ashton" Luke reassured him.  
"You better go, Elaina will look for you and it will be suspicious if you're here" Ashton commented.  
Luke nodded and smiled before heading for his room in the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will try to update frequently. Kudo's and Comments mean the world whether negative, constructive, compliments or improvements. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
